


Хочу сверкать на солнце и водить Вольво

by HiroshiSensei



Category: Fallen MC, Hip Hop RPF, SLOVO, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deviates From Canon, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroshiSensei/pseuds/HiroshiSensei
Summary: У Светло была слишком красивая шея. Слава всякий раз чувствовал себя ебучим Эдвардом Калленом, глядя на Ваню, когда тот позволял себе надеть футболку с растянутым воротом
Relationships: Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin/Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo, Слава Карелин/Ваня Светло





	Хочу сверкать на солнце и водить Вольво

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daanko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daanko/gifts).



> бета - daanko

_**Так хочется уметь бегать, как Эдвард,  
Тогда бы я тоже был реально быстр  
И мог бы попасть домой к показу «Скуби-Ду»  
Если б я был Эдвардом, я был бы  
В тысячу раз горячее, чем ему это когда-нибудь будет по силам,  
И Джеймс бы меня боялся.** _

_Kanye West — Edward Cullen_

Слава ждал Ваню после работы, как парень тяночку. Дай ему в руки цветы, и точно появятся лишние вопросы. Но у Машнова был лишь тяжелый рюкзак за спиной, в котором лежало несколько баночек пива и колбаса. Еще яблочко. Ваня впихивал ему иногда фрукты перед выходом, когда они собирались на работу, говорил, что совсем больными помирать — так себе идея. И Слава честно жрал все яблоки, бананы и персики, но в этот раз забыл, и бедное алое яблочко одиноко пролежало на дне сумки почти двое суток. Ване знать об этом было не обязательно.

Черт знает, что его дернуло встретить Светло после работы. Слава мог пойти домой и ждать его там, но отчего-то захотелось прогуляться пару кварталов. Июнь был жарким, и к вечеру стало совсем душно, однако он решил, что ему обязательно нужно поныть насчет погоды в уши друга. Светло — комнатный сибиряк, неизвестно как выживший в Хабаре, а Слава любил, когда нос и щеки щиплет от мороза. Фетиш у него такой был. 

Особенно ему нравилось, как краснел от мороза Светло. Ваня прятал лицо в ворот свитера и шарф — только нос и торчал. Он все бухтел, что скорее хочется домой, вытянуть ноги у горячей батареи и напиться чаем. Слава обычно разделял его желания и добавлял в чай пару капель бальзама для лучшего настроения или просто заваривал покрепче. Потом они согревались, и Слава таскался дома в одной футболке и шортах, если не в трусах, потому что топили так, что в Ташкенте, должно быть, холоднее. А Ваня продолжал ходить в свитере, пока не упаривался.

У Светло было какое-то особое очарование. Эти свитера делали из него деда, еще и очки грузно висели на носу. Но Слава непременно вспоминал времена, когда они только собирались уезжать в Питер. Светло тогда был мелкий и тощий, а толстые кофты носил ровно как сейчас. И Ваня всегда походил на стереотипного задохлика-отличника, которого мать одевала. От собирательного образа его отличали лишь крепкое словцо и взгляд совсем не как у примерного мальчика. 

Благо, летом он не сходил с ума. Слава бы не пережил, если бы Светло еще и летом кутался. У него вечно возникало непреодолимое желание раздеть Ваню, будто тот мог задохнуться, задушившись колючим воротником. 

Как хорошо, что на смену свитерам пришли мерчовые худи — Окси, храни баттл-рэп!

У Светло была слишком красивая шея. Слава всякий раз чувствовал себя ебучим Эдвардом Калленом, глядя на Ваню, когда тот позволял себе надеть футболку с растянутым воротом. Изгиб плеча, чуть виднеющиеся ключицы — все это хотелось жадно искусать, а потом долго целовать. Иногда Машнов не справлялся с собственными желаниями, и тогда свитера и рубашки Вани действительно спасали их. Потому что удержаться было невозможно. 

Ванечка был таким вкусным — любимый Славин десерт. Машнов был бы рад завтракать, обедать и ужинать им. И вместо печенек в прикуску к чаю использовать.

При мысли о еде в желудке стало ощутимо пусто. О Ванечке он старался не думать, зная, что они оба слишком уставшие. Вот завтра у них у обоих будет выходной, а значит, можно и поебланить. Сейчас же больше хотелось пожрать, немного выпить и завалиться спать.

Слава заебался сидеть за компом на работе, но и стоять уже устал. Он хотел было написать Ване и спросить, какого хуя, взял в руку телефон и увидел, как Светло вышагивает из-за угла, оттягивая ворот свитера. Машнов удивленно хохотнул.

— Плюс двадцать четыре, — протянул Слава, когда Ваня подошел ближе. Тот фыркнул. 

— Утром холодно было. 

Машнов свалил на сутки прошлым утром, но задержался до сегодняшнего вечера, потому что сменщик попросил. Он не выходил на улицу все это время и не следил за погодой, но по ощущениям ничего не поменялось. 

— Заболел, что ли? — спросил он, потянулся ко лбу Ванечки, поднимая отросшую челку. 

Тот зажмурился, отчего очки съехали ниже. Так и хотелось легонько щелкнуть его по носу, снять очки совсем и нежно поцеловать. Слава вдруг понял, что слишком долго смотрит на него, и Ваня это тоже заметил, мягко улыбнулся ему.

— Не, норм, — ответил Слава, отступил назад и шагнул в сторону дома, ведя за собой Светло.

До дома они дошли достаточно быстро. Ванечка успел рассказать, как прошел его день и вчерашний вечер. Слава пропустил какую-то заварушку у соседей-алкашей, о чем сильно жалел. 

— Я так долго тусил у окна, поэтому ничего не приготовил, — вспомнил Ваня.

— Придумаем что-нибудь, — ответил Слава. — Я в Пятерку заходил, взял кое-что.

Машнов поиграл бровями, хитро улыбнулся. Ванечка ухмыльнулся в ответ, доставая ключи.

— Я возбужден и заинтригован.

Слава дома первым делом открыл все окна, а потом топнул в душ, потому что было уже невыносимо. Больше суток находиться в одном и том же оказалось тяжело. Пока Слава приводил себя в чувства, Ванька успел поставить чайник, достал два дошика, сказав, что жрать хочется безумно, а ждать — не очень. Машнов вышел, увидел две тарелочки и знакомые красные упаковки на столе, но спорить не стал. Бичпак тоже хорошо. 

Пиво Слава сразу убрал в холодильник. Светло достал откуда-то два толстых помидора и огурец, соорудил салат для закуси. Слава рассудил, что завтра можно придумать что-нибудь хитрее, если он вообще захочет вставать. После душа он стал бодрее, но усталость это не сняло. Машнов подозревал, что после еды точно отрубится. Даже если ляжет один. 

— Ты переодеваться вообще не собираешься? — спросил Слава, замечая, что Ваня сменил джинсы на домашние шорты, а кофта так и осталась согревать его. Фаллен пожал плечами.

— Сквозняк. 

Слава сощурился. Ему было душно даже в тонкой футболке после душа. Начинало казаться, что Фаллен что-то скрывал, а он не мог понять, что именно. Машнов мог что-то пропустить, пока был на работе? Светло не смотрел на него, залипая в экран телефона. 

Что Ванечка мог прятать? Засосы от любовника? Проколотые соски? Слава посмотрел на него, замечая, что Ваня клюет носом. 

— Плохо спал? — поинтересовался Слава. Светло тут же широко зевнул.

— Гамал, — кивнул он. — Потом соседи орали. 

Звучало правдоподобно, но Славу не отпускали его непонятные подозрения. Он так пялился на Ваню, словно, чем дольше он глядел, тем вероятнее можно было увидеть, что было под свитером. А там могло быть что угодно. Слава подозревал, что Светло реально просто мерз, уже был готов предложить ему согреться всеми доступными способами, но почему-то продолжал смотреть. 

— Дыру во мне прожжешь, — заметил Ванечка. Слава улыбнулся шире.

— Я пытаюсь решить, завел ли ты любовника, или набил Ленина на груди, — ответил он. 

Ваня отложил телефон и посмотрел в потолок, задумавшись.

— Набил любовника, — решил он. Слава молча кивнул. — Или завел Ленина. Хотя это прям мерзко. 

— Тебе не нравятся мужчины постарше? — спросил Слава, поднялся и убрал их опустевшие тарелки в мойку.

— Предпочитаю молодых и выносливых, — улыбнулся Ваня и пододвинул Славин чай. — А деньги я из тебя сосать буду, когда станешь богатым и известным.

— Сосать-то будешь, да.

Слава хлебнул недозаварившийся чай из кружки прямо так, продолжая стоять у мойки. Ванечка сидел и смотрел на него через стекла очков. Машнов залип, глядя на его темные густые брови, потянулся вперед, чтобы снять его очки и положить их на стол. 

— Сними свитер, — просто попросил Слава, но не потому что устал гадать. Возбудился.

Ваня уловил его настрой, но не спешил. Он схватился за свитер, однако тут же отпустил его и положил ладони себе на колени. Улыбался, черт, соблазнял своим томным, хитрым взглядом. Явно задумал что-то. Слава подошел ближе, схватил его за подбородок, чтобы приподнять лицо.

— Сам снимай, — ответил ему Ванечка и быстро соскользнул на пол, становясь на колени.

— Так-то у меня не получится, — грустно сказал Слава, положил ладонь ему на макушку, взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы.

— Ты опять что-то напридумывал, да? Ревнуешь что ли? — удивился Светло. Слава промолчал, продолжая гладить его как кота. Ванечка потерся щекой о его бедро, схватил за задницу и крепко сжал. 

Слава вообще-то был ебанутым собственником, но уж точно не ревновал. Не сейчас. У них не было проблем: жили дружно, ебались часто. Слава Ване достаточно доверял. 

Зато его съедало блядское любопытство. Он видел Ванечку и одетым, и голым, и стоя, сидя, и во всевозможных откровенных позах. Но он хотел Светло каждый раз как в первый, и этот свитер мешал ему насладиться красивым парнем. Его парнем. 

Ваня долго ластился под его руку, мял бедра, дразня, и улыбался. В конце концов он все-таки взялся за пояс Славиных штанов и потянул их вниз, опуская до щиколоток. Слава переступил через них, ощутив ягодицами легкую прохладу от открытого окна. Ваня колол его кожу свитером, когда выпрямился и принялся нежно зацеловать его живот выше резинки трусов. Видимо, ему нравилась эта игра. 

Машнов не мог касаться его голой кожи, не мог любоваться россыпью родинок на плечах, чувствуя себя до обидного обманутым. Он подергал свитер, зацепив у плеч одними пальцами. Ваня на это опустился еще ниже и накрыл полувставший член горячим ртом через ткань белья. Слава подавился воздухом, чувствуя обжигающие поцелуи. Ванечка застонал, осторожно покусывая его и тут же целуя.

Футболка начала прилипать к спине, и Слава избавился от нее, а затем быстро снял и трусы, отпихнув их ногой к штанам. Как Ваня терпел эту духоту — неизвестно, но, казалось, что делал он это чисто из вредности. Или реально что-то прятал? Слава смотрел на него, такого милого и взъерошенного, сидящего у его ног в ебучем свитере. 

— Вань, ну серьезно...

— В девушке должна быть загадка, — кокетливо произнес Светло, опустил взгляд на его член, с нажимом погладил. Слава чувствовал его дыхание бедром и уже хотел ворваться в его рот.

— Какая нахуй загадка? — он начинал раздражаться. — Мы с тобой сто лет вместе. Только расписаться осталось. 

Ваня снова принялся целовать его хер, не обращая внимания на любые попытки Славы вразумить его. Ну и похуй. Машнов смотрел на его мягкие, чуть припухшие губы, влажно скользящие по стволу. Ванечка все игрался, не торопился приступать к серьезным действиям, а Слава уже был так возбужден, что мог колоть орехи членом. 

Он не хвастался размером, но был одаренным мальчиком и обожал смотреть, как Ванины губы растягиваются каждый раз, когда он брал его в рот. Светло и сам кайфовал, закатывал глаза, реально наслаждаясь процессом. Хуесос от бога — не иначе. Он так легко скатывался на пол, садился на колени и открывал ротик, что возникали сомнения, тем ли Ванечка по жизни занимался.

Будь Слава богатым стариком, он бы легко позволил высосать из себя и деньги, и душу. 

Странные мысли были не к месту, а Ванечка уже вылизывал его яйца, всасывал, щекоча языком. Он помогал себе рукой, крепко держал член у основания, иногда скользя по нему, надрачивая. Другой рукой он схватился за задницу Славы, вцепился в ягодицу, не отпуская. 

А Славу ноги не держали. Хотелось опереться на что-то, но подоконник его явно не смог бы удержать, а хвататься за голову Ванечки было страшно. Он перебирал его темные волосы, пока не давил, позволяя Светло вольничать. Тот присосался к его бедру, укусил, и Слава не знал, что ему делать, как попросить нормально заняться им. 

Ванечка часто облизывался, и Слава был уверен, что у него весь подбородок в слюне. Так было всегда, когда он увлекался и самозабвенно сосал, не слушая ни слова Славы, не обращая никакого внимания на то, что Машнов пребывает на грани. 

Но в какой-то момент Ванечка все же оторвался от него и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Слава накрыл его пальцы своими там, где они держали член, облизнулся и легонько постучал Ванечке по щеке, а затем — по губам. Тот вытянул язык, хихикая. Как же становилось тяжело. Светло был такой довольный при виде хуя. Слава не понимал, в какой момент он мог так проголодаться и соскучиться. 

Оказавшись во рту, Слава позволил себе надавить на чужой затылок. Его гостеприимно впустили в горло. Стоять становилось сложнее, но шевелиться было страшно. Ваня наконец-то наигрался и полноценно занялся им, вырисовывая замысловатые узоры языком. Слава в голос застонал и страшно захрипел, все-таки вцепился в подоконник. Края губ Ванечки натянулись, когда он двинул назад, выпуская член. Слава засмотрелся и понял, что безумно хочет кончить ему на лицо. И на шею.

— Светло, блять, сними ебучий свитер нахуй, — застонал Слава, двинул бедрами, проезжаясь по влажному языку глубже. Ваня замычал, вцепившись в его бедра обеими руками. 

Слава был достаточно уставший, чтобы кончить быстро, но так не хотелось. Он с силой отпихнул Ваню от себя, чтобы выдернуть его из этого колючего ужаса. Светло уже не сопротивлялся. Хотелось выбросить свитер прямо в окно, но Слава кинул его на стул позади Вани, сделал шаг назад, чтобы опереться о стол. 

Возбуждение немного отступило, пока Ванечка тихо хрипло смеялся, продолжая сидеть на полу. Он был в коротких темных шортах, которые уже топорщились в паху. Слава заскользил липким взглядом по бледным плечам и шее, погладил, ощущая странное облегчение, как будто высокий воротник мешал ему так сильно. Но под ним действительно ничего не нашлось, а Ванечка все смеялся.

— Давай, займись делом, — ласково предложил Слава. Ванечка тоже подполз ближе и наконец-то продолжил.

Светло себя не контролировал, будто обдолбался чем-то таким сильным, что его настолько впечатлило Славино достоинство. На деле это была целиком и полностью его заслуга. Слава прикрыл глаза на секунду, но тут же распахнул обратно, считая огромной ошибкой упустить такой чудесный кадр. Ванечка вновь перестал торопиться, но теперь стало видно, как торчат его соски и как он сжимает себя, как слюна течет по шее, и это был просто пиздец. Слава размал влагу по губам, крепко сжимающим его. Светло поднял мутный от возбуждения взгляд и сладко застонал, насаживаясь до упора. 

Так можно было и кукухой отъехать. Ваня возвращался к его яйцам, влажно чмокал, неторопливо посасывая головку. Слава и отъезжал, глядя на этот полный пиздец и понимая, что одним минетом они сегодня не ограничатся — усталость как рукой сняло. А еще он все хотел прикоснуться к самому Ване, хотя бы подрочить ему, но боялся и пальцем лишний раз пошевелить. Его постепенно накрывало, а Ванечка очень старался достичь нужного эффекта, и было бы обидно снова все потерять. 

Светло работал основательно. Он обтер колючий подбородок, быстро отпустил скользкий член и обсосал свои пальцы. 

— Бля, — вырвалось у Славы, — вот что я забыл купить. 

Ваня не ответил, а Машнов подумал, что он не способен дойти до ванной, где оставалось немного смазки, решил, что уж лучше они оставят ее на ночь. Хотя можно было и сбегать купить. 

Пока он думал о полноценном трахе перед сном, уже видя, как согнет Светло, потому что он тупо хочет ебать его сегодня в миссионерской, сперва нежно, а потом так, как им обоим нравится, Ваня вошел в него одним пальцем, напоминая о своем присутствии здесь и сейчас, и вновь насадился ртом на член. 

Перед глазами вспыхнули искры. Слава разучился думать за пару секунд, за несколько смелых движений. Ванечка быстро нашел простату, но внутри было тесно. Он прервался, смочил второй палец и пропихнул. Его движения стали резкими, несдержанными — он и сам уже был на грани. 

Теперь Славу ебали с двух сторон. Он вновь потерял точку опоры, оставшись лишь на ногах, и недоумевал, откуда в нем остались силы. Ванечка иногда задевал его зубами, и от этого срывало крышу. Машнов несколько раз не сдержался и вскрикнул, когда палец стал ласкать так, как надо, а горячий рот принимал охотно и даже с удовольствием. Слава и сам стал толкаться, аккуратно держа Ванечку за холодные плечи. 

— Не сопротивляйся, — прошипел Слава, — расслабься. Хочу кончить тебе на грудь.

Светло что-то промычал, но покорно закрыл глаза, продолжая массировать его сзади, чем окончательно доводил до исступления, но не переставал сминать себя. Машнов был готов компенсировать ему абсолютно все.

И он вовремя успел вытащить и воплотить свою маленькую фантазию. Слава потерялся на мгновение, но Ваня почувствовал его, выпустил его почти что сам, и прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо. Оставалось лишь смотреть и охуевать от того, насколько это красиво. Ванечка облизывал губы, стирая блеслые капли, пока Слава смотрел, как они текут по его груди и шее.

Захотелось кончить еще пару раз, причем немедленно. 

Слава привалился к столу, пока Ванечка сыто облизывался. И Машнов только сейчас заметил, что тот пытается довести себя дрожащей рукой. Он ощутил себя неблагодарной сукой. Ванечка так и не открыл глаза, а Слава поднял его в одно движение, стянул шорты с трусами и усадил на обеденный стол, протиснулся между разведенных ног и наконец-то коснулся. Его член был горячий и тяжелый. Ванечка хрипел, тяжело дыша.

— Я тебя потом так трахну, — прошептал Слава и лизнул его в щеку, — но сперва ты сядешь мне на лицо.

Ванечка жалобно застонал, Слава плюнул на руку и ускорился, прижал его теснее, поцеловал сразу глубоко и влажно. Светло трясло, но он ответил, кусаясь в ответ. А потом, вскрикнув ему в губы, кончил, обвил дрожащими от возбуждения ногами, но не перестал жадно целовать. 

Возможно, хорошо, что Слава сразу убрал посуду, оставив только кружку. Ванечка успокоился и тесно прижался к нему, приятно обнимая обеими руками. Хотелось пить. Они все обнимались, пытаясь отдышаться, и Слава вспомнил про пиво в холодильнике. 

А Ванечка был перед ним уже полностью голый и становился прохладнее, постепенно остывая. Слава все гладил его спину и целовал плечи, как и мечтал, словно это было чем-то настолько недостижимым и далеким. Просто наслаждался гладкой, чуть влажной кожей, жадно вдыхал его родной острый запах, понимая, что отпускать его совсем не хочется — хоть срастись вот так грудью к груди. 

А потом за стеной снова зашумели соседи. Слава выругался, уткнулся лбом в плечо Вани.

— Ничего, — сказал тот, — мы их сегодня перекричим. Эти суки мне спать ночью не давали, но мы им пиздец устроим. Гарантирую.

— Тоже драться будем?

— Да. В постельке.

Слава тихо рассмеялся. Все-таки придется ему идти за смазкой, а заодно и чего покрепче пива можно взять — намечалась серьезная борьба, а Ванечка, казалось, был настроен сорвать голос.


End file.
